


it's the thought that counts

by prowlish



Series: 2015-16 holiday gifts [8]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Cutesy, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5889634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prowlish/pseuds/prowlish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inferno just likes to treat him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's the thought that counts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Graveyard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graveyard/gifts).



"...What is this?" 

Inferno shuffled, watching with a little anxiety at Red Alert unfolding the gift out of the brightly-colored packaging. "It's a gift. Just something to start the new year with." He smiled as Red Alert peered up at him.

"Yes, but... what is it?"

"Oh!" Inferno grinned sheepishly. "It's a scarf, Red. Humans make them to keep warm."

Red Alert gave the fabric in his hands a considering look. "I see."

"Here," Inferno said. He gently took the scarf from Red Alert's hands and carefully draped it around the smaller mech's neck and shoulders.

The sight -- Red Alert's reticence and all -- was too cute for words. 

"Hm," Red said after a moment. "I can see how it would be beneficial to humans. I can regulate my own internal temperature, but..." He turned his helm, rubbing his cheek against the soft fabric. "...I appreciate it."

Inferno grinned and leaned in to press a kiss to Red Alert's cheek. "I'm glad."

**Author's Note:**

> visit me on [@prowlish](https://twitter.com/prowlish) on twitter!! :)


End file.
